Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices to, for example, interact with one another, access content, share content, and create content. In some cases, users can utilize their computing devices to download, view, or otherwise access media content. For instance, users of a social networking system (or service) can, via their computing devices, access their feeds or other users' profiles to view various posts that include media content items, such as images. In another instance, users can utilize their computing devices to view or access images via web resources, such as webpages, websites, or online applications.
Under conventional approaches rooted in computer technology, transmitting an entire image at its full resolution can, in some cases, require a significant amount of data. In many instances, users' computing devices (or systems) may have limited data access, such as due to restricted cellular data plans or poor network conditions. Moreover, in some instances, users' computing devices may not necessarily have the capabilities (e.g., due to limited display screen sizes or resolutions) to efficiently utilize entire images at full resolutions. Furthermore, conventional approaches to providing images can store multiple versions of an image to serve in various scenarios, which can cause data storage inefficiency. As such, conventional approaches can create challenges for or reduce the overall experience associated with utilizing media content such as images.